Lord of the Deep
by King-Naberius
Summary: Thousands of years ago, there once a mighty and fearsome Evil Overlord. He ruled the lands with an Iron fist and ate his enemies raw-Alright I took that line from an existing source! Long story short, Overlord got overthrown and buried. Became forgotten by his enemies and now Thousands of years later, from beneath two struggling powers, a new Evil Overlord shall rise.
1. Prologue

"Normal"

_Narrator_

"_Thought"_

"_**Absolute/ Ultimate Evil"**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroinu nor do I own Dungeons. They both belong to their respective owners. Without any more disruptions, let us begin~

* * *

**"****_**Sometimes the World doesn't need another Hero...**_**

_**Sometimes what it needs is a Monster"**_

* * *

**_**Prologue**_**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…_

_There was a-hold on a minute- isn't this the same as…?... Do I have to repeat this same stuff again?..._

_Alright, alright, whatever you say, but I'm changing a few things or else we'll be copy-striked._

_As I was saying, there was once a land full of green forests, and flowers and rainbows and a whole load of other goody, goody things. It was here in this place, that the disgusting abominable Alliance of good people all lived happily ever after…_

_Yes I know it's not in the original script, I just told you all why so you can't say stuff to me about it..._

_Anyways, it is here in this place that the goody-good races, all lived in unearned wealth and prosperity._

_However, from this kingdom, there was a path that leads to a different place. At the end of this path, there was a rock and carved into that rock was a cave. It wasn't a cold and damp cave, it was a deep, dark dungeon; so dark that even pennywise himself would not live in it._

_It was in this dark and terrifying cave that the absolute evil lived, as well as a happy community of Innocent Monsters, who enjoy living in harmony in their environment. _

_However, time and time again, the sickening good would walk into this happy place in search of treasure and experience points...As if we still have those points anymore…_

_Many monsters found this as the death of them, but much worse was the fact that the Absolute Evil's treasures was being stolen!_

_One day, when another group of heroes went and plundered the riches of the Ultimate Evil, the Ultimate Evil had enough! And decided to do something that no other would do; go to the surface!_

_With a huge army of monsters, the Ultimate Evil would wage war against the Alliance of Good People. The alliance tried to resist, but were run over like an overly impatient mob on a Black Friday Sale ...or is it Saturday? Hmmm, who knows._

_Anyways, after many battles against the Alliance, the Ultimate Evil finally stood before the Alliance's capital; King's Ending. _

_It was here that the final battle between the laughable good and the supreme evil happened, but unfortunately during the battle the dirty, unfair heroes of the Alliance cast a powerful spell upon the Ultimate Evil, banishing the Ultimate Evil from the land._

_Without the guidance of the Ultimate Evil, the forces of Evil, fell._

_His terrible reign had finally ended! And peace *Shivers* has been restored to the land. The evil Monsters became nothing more than cannon fodder for the Alliance to earn experience points with. However due to their mistreatment of the evil monsters, the evil monsters finally had enough, and all united into a horde so massive that it blocked out the sun-oh wait wrong reference there, hold on….you know what, nevermind it'll take long._

_This massive angry horde of Monsters in less than a week completely annihilated the Alliance leaving nothing behind, and also accidently rendering the North uninhabitable for anyone, and because of that they screwed themselves for the future._

_This massive horde of monsters would one day become known as the __**Legion; **__a ferocious horde of muscle, teeth, tooth, claw, metal, sex-wait what?... _

_Am I reading this correctly? Sex…?_

_Of course I know what Sex is! I'm not stupid you know, but is this really apart of the genre? And do 80% of Orcs in this story now preferring Sex of all things?.. _

_It is really?... Whose bloody idea is it then?... It's apart of the general plot you mean?..._

_Ugh, Alright! I'll go with it…_

_Anyways returning to the story at hand, with the Alliance now destroyed, the remnants of good were forced to move down south into more suitable and habitable lands and in time these remnants had established new kingdoms and nations_

_However, in time the **Legion**, as they are now called, and honestly I think they could had come up with a better name for themselves..._

_Anyways, since they screwed themselves with burning the whole North business, they decided to raid the south in order to survive, resulting in a war that would eventually last for more than three hundred years._

_One day, however, a Dark Elf appeared would appear, and through superior magic prowess had all the monsters of the North submit to her rule. Then, in a grand display, used her magic to construct herself a home, dubbed thee; the __**Black Fortress**__. (Sounds too generic in my opinion)_

_In response to the Dark Elf and the continuous invasions by the "Legion", the Seven Kingdoms of the South, under the command of a "Goddess", had them all united as the Seven Shield Alliance. Seven Fortresses were constructed across the borders of the North each with their own distinct look and style, nothing too grand though…_

_And so both sides fought against one another, like a bunch of children at a candy store, if that's even a thing. And whilst they continue to fight, however, secreted away beneath the earth, in a location unknown to all, except me of course, the remnants of the Ultimate evil rested, never again to see the light of day…_

..._until now_

* * *

**Thus may the reckoning begin. **

**So coming here with another Kuroinu Story. I know, there's three now! Kuroinu is such a well-rounded, jack of all trades kind of story, that you can crossover with countless other universes and whatnot. **

**One of the reasons why I love it so much. That and the "Plot" **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this newest story of mine. :)**


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Danteinfernus: **Thanks, man! You have no idea how long I had studied the Narrator and how he acts as a character for, just to get him right first time within the Prologue.

**Yvori Gevura: **Lol, expect plenty more of that in the future, my friend. :)

**DreamWeaverGod: **No, there's no Gnarl or minions here. Different universe Dungeons are.

**Malhavoc Shadowlord: **Glad that I got your attention. :)

* * *

_**I do not own Kuroinu nor Dungeons. They both belong to their respective owners. **_

"_**Power attracts the corruptible. Suspect any who seek it."**_

_**~Frank Herbert**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1-1 - Isaiah**_

* * *

**Thousands of years later, 3 kilometres from Ken**

There is a large farm located next to a road leading to Ken, next to a small forest of Ash trees and beside a small lake full of carp. The farm contains a farmhouse for the farmer to live in, a barn for the animals to live in and for tools to be kept, a water well, all which are contained within nearly an acre. Surrounding these buildings are fields of wheat, barley, beans, peas and oats that make up as much as 8 acres of the land, and finally the rest of the land is dedicated to the raising of cattle and sheep.

This quaint and large farm belonged to a young farmer boy by the name of Isaiah Ò Corcràin, and only to him.

8 years ago, his parents were killed during an attack on his village by Bandits, thus leaving him alone with maintaining the farm.

Despite being taught the knowledge of farming, Isaiah had to cope with constant cultivation of the land. Although he would be helped thanks to the villagers, it still wasn't enough.

The war against the Dark Queen is taking its toll. The dead seem to pile up more than crops harvested. A rise in demand for food to feed the troops and for storage have placed a constantly growing strain on the farming community and thus accumulated into the publication of the edict.

Published by the Alliance and approved by the Church was released. It stated that all farms must increase their crops and livestock. Failure to do so would result in total expulsion from their lands.

With little to no choice, farmers had to increase their productivity through the expansion of their farm. This resulted in conflicts with one another over land that wasn't farmed.

This edict had put a massive strain upon Isaiah, who couldn't keep up with this demand, and thus he was expelled from his farm.

With his home taken from him, Isaiah has no choice now but to leave, and that is currently what he is doing right now; packing whatever things he has left into a makeshift sack that he made using some leather knitted together with strings.

He must leave before those state troops come back and seriously drag him out of his home.

"Damn bastards" he cursed; the many times that he had cursed at all relating or associating with the Church or Alliance lost to him. Packing away the last of his belongings, he slung it over his back.

Isaiah sighed heavily and turned slightly around to the front door behind him which was still open. Reaching to the knob and grasping it, he was about to close it when the sounds of chatting and laughter were heard.

Letting go of the handle, he turned around and what he saw made his face distorted into a look of disgust and anger at the arriving sight in front of him.

Mercenary Bandits.

Who bore the sigils of the Seven Shield Alliance on their clothing

In the eyes of the people of The Alliance, these Bandits were seen as allies, trustworthy and valuable to the current war that rages in the North, for some even friends.

In his eyes, he only saw them as thieves, liars and pickpockets, and for them to even have the gall to even be here on his family's land, screw what the Church has to say about it not being his family's land anymore, his family for generations have worked on this, and he won't let some hired swords boss him around.

Grabbing the closest thing that registers as a weapon; which was a pitchfork, he stomped towards the bandits, uncaring of the pouring rain.

"What do you want!?" Isaiah demanded to the group of bandits. "You are trespassing here!"

"Trespassing?" Spoke a calm yet authoritative female voice amongst the group of bandits. The bandits parted away, revealing a female that stood taller than him, with bright pinkish-red hair and light brown eyes. She like the bandits with her wearing a dark grey raincoat, with the except of her clothing which was a bright red coat that was zipped down nearly all the way, revealing much of her large breasts and toned stomach, blue pants that seem to have a circular cut on them, that would have shown her pussy it it wasn't for her coat covering it and brown boots. Strapped around her waist was a belt with a two sheathed daggers in it. She had a smirk on her face as she addressed to him.

"Funny, I didn't see a sign that says _trespassing _around here, so that isn't trespassing, isn't it?"

Isaiah glared daggers at the woman in front of him. She must be the leader of this group of bandits. Well to be honest here and he's not going to lie, especially but looking at her, hers are quite big. He didn't think he has seen breasts that large; the girls from the village had some big breasts but none could compare to the ones that this woman has on her.

"Does it matter?" Isaiah harshly answered, "You're still trespassing on owned land-"

"_Once _owned land" The woman corrected him. "This is now repurposed land for the Alliance to the war effort. Our orders came from the Church itself to make sure that you would leave this place"

"And not from the Alliance High Command? Shouldn't it be from High Command, especially from Celestine herself that you receive your orders, and not from the Church itself?"

"Ah but here's the thing squirt; The Church is _part _of the Alliance, and not only that but the Archbishop has a seat on the council too. So, therefore, their orders are not only from the Alliance but are valid too"

"Since when did church figures ever had a hand in politics and strategy, especially to a war that has dragged on for thousands of years?"

"Since forever squirt. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't know that little fact. You countryside bumpkins tend to not catch wind of these things"

"..What did you call me!?" Isaiah snarled. His grip on the pitchfork tightened.

The woman smiled smugly, turning around to face the group of bandits with her.

"Boys, go get the food" She told them. "While I'll be dealing with little hick here"

Snickering at the insulting nickname given to the young farmer, the bandits all dispersed to do their given task.

"I am not! A kid!" Isaiah stomped toward the woman. "And who do you think you are to take from me like this!?"

That bloody smug, that damn look on her fucking face. It isn't going away and that is making him!

"Yeah you are, you're short for a squirt. By the way, names Maia"

"I'm nineteen!"

"Nope, still a squirt. A little, inexperienced shorty of a bumpkin"

Isaiah saw red at this point. Growlingly, he charged at the woman; weapon poised to strike at her. However, faster than he could react, Isaiah suddenly found his face being pushed forward…

Into a pair of squishy, soft pillows…

The move was unexpected, and although he would have enjoyed the moment, they're currently suffocating the life outta him.

As for the woman, her only objective was to simply grab him and hold him in place, but due to the height difference she only ended up pulling him into her chest.

She gave him an apologetic look and was contemplating on releasing him, but after a few seconds of him struggling from her grasp, she just decided to go with it and thus she held his face there.

"What's wrong?" The woman sultrily asked, "Shouldn't you be enjoying it~?"

"Mmph! Mm!"

"Oh my? Did you say something?" She loosens her grip on his head, allowing him a breather.

"_C-can't...breath!"_

"Thought so," She said before shoving his face back into her chest.

Isaiah struggled for the next few minutes, being given brief moments of air before being shoved back into her large bosom. While this happened, the men that accompanied the woman were taking the food from the farm. Whilst a couple of soldiers were looting Isaiah's home and belongings.

If Isaiah could get out of this woman's breasts then he could stop this from going any further.

But alas, he was weak and she was strong. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Hmmm, I have to confess something here to you" Spoke the woman, rubbing his black hair. "We're only here for the clean-up part of the job, basically taking away your monthly payment of food to the alliance. The rest of the work will be done by troops and workers who'll be turning the place into a Work Farm for the Alliance. If I were you squirt I would book it out of here, or else if you don't then no doubt they'll kill you"

Maia let go of Isaiah but not before giving him a farewell gift.

Isaiah felt pain in the lower region of his body. He gritted his teeth; a way of suppressing the noise that tried to escape his lips. He felt his knees go weak but couldn't collapse to the ground as the woman held him.

"Alright boys, pack it up and let's go! Where done here!"

Isaiah could only watch as that woman and the soldiers walked away with his food and things of value.

* * *

It took a while for Isaiah to stand back onto his two feet. The pain was really unbearable for him. Once so, he limped his way back inside, but not before picking up his sack.

Closing the door behind him, Isaiah slumped down onto the floor.

…..damn them….

Isaiah glanced over to his bag, and opening it he was greeted with nothing.

They stole everything he had left…

And this alone filled him with rage.

In a fit of fury, Isaiah slammed his first onto a nearby wall. The young farmer fell into a cursing fit; spewing every known possible curse to the Alliance.

Where his fist had slammed itself, that part of the wall gave in, revealing to Isaiah, a hidden hole in the wall. The sound of thumping wood snapped him from his temper.

"What the?" Isaiah muttered. Wiping away bits of wood and clay, Isaiah found a small wooden box inside the hole. Picking up the box, he opened the chest and pulled out a small journal.

Curious, Isaiah picked up the journal and opened it.

* * *

**Timeskip**

_August 15th _

_I think I have found it! The dark power of legends that I have been searching for! I have wandered the world in search of it. Of all the places that it would be, it had to be here in here-_

_"Hmmm, grandpa stopped writing after saying where it is" _Isaiah thought. "_I wonder what must have happened after?" _

He was no longer on his farm, having packed whatever he had left and quickly departed. That had been three days ago. Now, here he is, in the middle of nowhere, in forested land, possibly had crossed the border by now. Food was running low and his Water ran out a few hours ago.

The situation looked stern for him, and yet Isaiah chose to venture further beyond the realms of the Seven Shields.

According to the journal that his grandfather had left, it spoke of a place within the Dark Queen's domain, where a source of power could be found.

Isaiah was completely surprised when he found out that the journal belonged to his grandfather. He was a man that he would have little interaction with as a child. A year after his parents' death, he only got to see him one last time before never seeing him ever again.

Perhaps his purpose that day was to hide the journal within the walls. Reason for that is unknown itself.

Deciding to catch a short break from walking, Isaiah found a suitable spot next to a tree to take a break.

"Is there anything that my Grandfather said about this place?" Isaiah muttered to himself, taking out his grandfather's journal.

_Of all the places that this place would be, I'm genuinely shocked that the Dark Queen herself had not even discovered this place. It's basically right under her bloody nose! _

_But thank the Gods that she didn't. I wouldn't blame her. What kind of treasures or hidden secrets would a ruined town of long ago contain?_

_But alas, I cannot seem to even imagine what the Dark Queen would do should she find this place, or even what to do with such power hidden here._

Isaiah sighed. "Ok, I know what I'm looking for, however, I don't even know where it is!"

He flicked through the pages to see if his grandfather had left anything in it. Any form of clues or anything basically, to help guide him in the right direction. Isaiah sighed as he had not found anything at all.

"Speaking of which, wondered whatever happened to my grandfather"

His grandfather had disappeared years ago, leaving only this journal as proof of his existence. Not much in details, yet Isaiah is able to learn more about his grandfather.

However, nothing appeared to have been said of what happened to him

Putting the journal away, he rose up from his resting spot and resumed marching forward.

Time had passed, and Isaiah still did not discover the location. As he journeyed deeper and deeper into Dark Queen Territory, further and further from the border, the land began to change.

Trees; lush and green, standing strong and tall began to wither and decay. Their branches became bare and devoid of all green. Their postures altered from straight to crooked forms. Fungus became more and more common; Ornamented along its bark and beneath its roots, under crevices and holes.

Patches of once green grass were nothing but brown wilted husks. Large clusters of weeds, nettles and seem to have nestled themselves amongst the grass. They seemingly trying to outgrow the other in a battle of dominance.

Large, thorny vines sprouted from the ground; Trampling and crushing the already lifeless grass. They wrap themselves around the bases and roots of trees and on the surfaces of rocks.

Even the sky itself has changed. From a bright blue, that which represented peace and heaven has now shifted to a dark, sickly purple, that which represents hell and animosity.

In short, life here in Gharan is all but dead. It is, to some the very definition of hell.

Isaiah stumbled into this hell, and there was no going back. He will find this town, no matter what.

His purpose here was explicit. The power that his grandfather had spoken off was alluring. Now he is here, in lands that he shouldn't, searching for that power.

Power corrupts; a lesson that he learned from his father. However, now he just doesn't care anymore.

Isaiah has nothing left, which has lead down this growing dark path.

His one ulterior motive for this power is clear.

Retribution burns brightly in his heart and etched deep within his soul.

A raging, uncontrollable flame, born from resentment and scorn.

The actions of Maia and her fellow bandits this day have caused a ripple. What they had done would have unforeseeable consequences...

And this is merely the beginning.

* * *

**END**

**The reason why there is a lack of Narrator here, well right up till the end, is because Isaiah didn't have the Absolute Evil's Power. When he did, he could hear the Narrator, as he proceeds to make fun of him. xD**

**So please excuse the excessive writing. The boring stuff will be out of the way soon. **

**Alright, so new kid on the block; his name is Isaiah and unlike the rest of my Ocs, he's kinda short, and he's supposed to be the Main Character. **

**So short, he might as well be labelled a Shota. xD**

**He's not that short though! I swear! He's 4'8 before and now he's 5 ft. xD**

**Anyways, if you guys have questions about this Fic, be sure to ask. :)**

**Also, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Reviews**

**Danteinfernus: **Yeah :P

**ZILLAFAN: **True, but Isaiah is still short. :)

**Yvori Gevura: **Worldbuilding can be a pain in the ass at times, especially when you're combining two worlds and making it work. The reason why Kuroinu works so well is that it's basically a blank slate in which you can do anything. Overlord, Dungeons, Warhammer, you name it, works and fits perfectly with Kuroinu.

And also because people want to see Volt be bashed about by a plethora of different characters, not just OCS. :)

Are First Harem members gonna be Olga? Not even close. xD

**DreamweaverGod: **Sorry bout that mate. Yeah, Isaiah is gon a be the Protagonist/Antagonist MC in this fic. Completely different from someone like Nero from Seventh Overlord: Resurgence.

Nero is an evil overlord, but with morals like the Third, Isaiah, however, is more evil and is barely restrained by morals, and that's all I'm gonna say about Isaiah.

Also yeah this is gonna be a harem, but not the kind of harem that you think it is…. ( **͡**° **͜ʖ ͡**°)

**Dyliokhan: **Lol I know who you. xD

**JMB Fictional Writing:**True yeah. All the more reasons for his revenge.

**METALHELLSPWN: **Yeah well there's gonna be a mix of Demons and Monsters at Isaiah's command.

**Guest: **Noted.

**SPARTAN-626: **Glad I got your attention! :)

**METALHELLSPWN: **Demons eh? I prefer Monsters, but hey, we all have our preferences. :)

* * *

_**The desperate usually succeed because they have nothing to lose. ~Jodi Piccoult**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1.2 - The Awakening**_

* * *

When a man despairs, he would go to the extreme and succeed. The factor that determines their success varies.

From loss to curiosity, starvation or victory, there is nothing more dangerous than a living, intelligent being in the throes of despair.

Desperation can make a person do surprising things.

An example would be Isaiah's situation.

He had been roaming the North for days now. It's a miracle that he had not stumbled across any roving monsters of the north.

A miracle as this might be, this did not come without repercussions.

His food and water finally ran out. What makes it much worse is the fact that he is lost. Very, very lost.

He didn't know where he is, or where he was going. All he knew was that he is deep in Gharan territory, with no way of turning back.

However, all of this didn't matter to Isaiah.

What matters was the possession of this forgotten power that his grandfather had written about.

He didn't know to what end, why he is so obsessed with acquiring this power.

The main driving factor for his obsession was vengeance. After that, what else is he striving for with this power?

Perhaps, it's the fact that he had nothing left. Nothing. That is why he had nothing to lose in this mindless quest.

Or it's the fact that he is searching for a reason. A purpose to continue striding forward in life.

Maybe that's why.

Sadly, whatever logic he had, wouldn't matter if he's dead.

He had operated without food and water for two days, and if he remembered correctly from what his father had told him, he wouldn't live till the third day.

It would have been no problem to find food and water if Gharan wasn't lifeless.

"Guess...this is it" Isaiah muttered. He continued marching forward, no plan or goal in mind. "So this is how I'm going to die"

Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, he didn't care at this point. He carried on marching forward under the cover of night. He couldn't even see out here. The trees just seem to hide the moonlight from him.

"Wandering out here to my death, in a pitiful search for a power that might not exist.

Left, right, left, right, his feet moved in that order perfectly. Yet with each step, it just feels like they're getting heavier with each step, and more difficult to move them.

Ok, maybe he should find somewhere to rest a bit. Then continue on his death march.

"Hold on…" Isaiah muttered, having taken notice of something dead ahead. Squinting his eyes, they both soon widen.

Light! And a clearing straight ahead! And what's that there also in the clearing? It looks like-

Isaiah took a step forward, only to fall forward, deep down into a hole.

* * *

"Fuckkkkk…..my back!" Isaiah painfully groaned. Slowly opening his eyes, they took in the pitch-black darkness of his new surroundings.

Damnit, he dropped into a hole. A rather deep one actually, cause he felt himself hitting several stops on the way down.

Slowly and steadily, he stood up.

It was pitch black. He really cannot even see. Stumbling around in the dark is the worst thing a person could ever do.

But, he's not just gonna be standing here in the dark. He has no choice but to walk around. Maybe find the way out if he's lucky enough.

So he started advancing. The action itself is met with consequences. Multiple times he bumped into rocky walls or tripped over a piece of stone, or at times he felt as if he was walking around in circles.

Isaiah couldn't even figure how long he had been down here, wandering around in the dark. To him, it felt like he had been down here for eternity.

Perhaps it was three hours that he had been down here, did Isaiah noticed something.

"Is that ...hey something is glowing over there!"

Isaiah stumbled towards the red glow. What he found, was not what he expected.

He was expecting moonlight, but instead, a blood-red crystal is what greeted him. This floating crystal was positioned in the middle of a very large room, it's dim light revealing very little of the room.

Feeling nervous, Isaiah slowly moved towards the crystal, interested in observing the crystal. A small part of him urged him to leave now and never come back, but he ignored the warnings in his mind.

Besides, he would be dead either way, whether he left the room or not.

Unexpectedly, the room suddenly lit up. Torches that hung upon the walls, silently hidden in the shadows were unveiled by awoken flames that unveiled the fullness of the room.

The room was very large. Rotten wood and crumbling stone miraculously seem to hold the roof together. What caught Isaiah's attention the most, was no longer the glowing crystal, but the thing sitting at the end of the room.

Seated on a throne made of stone, was a humongous, obsidian coloured, armoured warrior. It sat perfectly still on the throne, too perfectly in Isaiah's mind. There was no sign of rust nor cobwebs anywhere on the armoured giant.

The armour itself though…

It didn't have that feeling of justice, that radiance the Alliance possess or the barbaric-ness and untamed nature of the Legion.

It just felt….

Dark...and Evil.

Purely, solely evil.

He should leave, yet he chose not to.

"Grandfather...Is this what you were searching for?" Isaiah thought.

Isaiah now stood in front of the crystal. It looked way larger upfront than where he stood at the end of the room. There were some cracks, some big some small, dotted around its surface.

"What's this?" Isaiah picked up what looked to be a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, and with some dust wiped off, there was writing on it. "Can it be?"

"They took everything that was within this dungeon. Then after, they blocked off the main entrance and sealed away the backdoors. I cannot get out.

I trusted them these young, foolhardy, conniving adventurers. We both had the same goal of searching for this place. We agreed to consolidate in accomplishing our goals, and how did they repay me after? By leaving me to die in this place.

Grabbed the first coins they found and ran. Fools triggered a trap along the way too, trapping me here.

Now, here I am, with no way out. Food has run out and so did water. My death is set it seems.

But, I found what I have been looking for, here within this room. I sent my notes to my brother by a familiar, in the hopes that maybe he-

Whatever his grandfather wanted to write, was cut by stains of ink... and blood…

"Damn them…" Isaiah muttered. At that moment he could only whisper an apology to his deceased grandfather.

"So I am in the right spot after all" Isaiah whispered. "Now then where is this power that you spoke of grandfather? Hmm, maybe if I find his bones...perhaps he has something that could lead me to a clue or something?"

Thus, Isaiah began searching around the room in the hopes of locating his grandfather's remains. After searching a bit, he found another note next to a wall.

_Blasted crystal! Why won't it work! I have channelled huge amounts of magic into it and it still won't awaken!? What does it take to awaken the power inside it!?_

Magic won't work on this crystal?

Isaiah wasn't a mage himself, so, thankfully he won't be needing magic for this.

Searching the area once more, Isaiah found another note this time next to a large rotten pile of wood.

_This crystal...it's ancient. Older than anything that I have seen with my own eyes. _

_Celestine Ludcross, Anbaraz, Temarin and Grond. This crystal, this power, existed before any of these renowned figures and places even existed!_

_Powerfully ancient, this power is. 'Whatever it is, I will learn its secret! Whether it's taking it to my grave or helping me escape I must know if these final moments were worth it_

"Sadly grandfather, you didn't, thus you are either dead..."

Putting the note away, Isaiah searched for the final time. After looking around and finding nothing, he decided to check around the armour, to see if there was anything there.

Even lifeless, the armour appeared intimidating, as it could move at any time. His instincts told him to run away, however, he ignored his fears and was able to find another note where it sat.

_This colossus. Hypothesis. He is the key to activating that crystal. Perhaps he's not. Time is running out. _

_I'll need to put together what I have discovered so far and go from there, maybe that'll help me._

Looks like you weren't able to discover how to activate it, after all, grandfather.

Putting the notes away, Isaiah returned to the floating crystal.

"Maybe's there's something that grandfather missed out? Like something that was obvious but didn't know perhaps?"

Isaiah took out the notes from his pocket to re-examine them again. Finding nothing in the notes, he tucked them away out of frustration.

Isaiah turned his gaze to the crystal in front of him. He leaned into it closely, placing his hand on the altar. However, he ended up cutting his hand on a jagged rock on the altar.

"Ah! Shit!"

He shook his hand, attempting to ease the pain somewhat. However, a drop of blood flew out from the wound and onto the crystal. As Isaiah soothed his wound with his tongue, unexpectedly, the crystal's glow began to intensify.

"What the!?" Isaiah gasped.

His wound now forgotten, he stared up at the illuminating crystal. In conjunction with it's radiating glow, the kindling torches burned brighter than ever.

Undisturbed by what's happening, a sudden smile found itself on Isaiah's face.

He did it! He has awoken the crystal! He-!

Suddenly, the crystal's light flared, and a violent pulse of energy burst out, knocking Isaiah off his feet and rendering him unconscious.

* * *

**In a place that sounds really boring**

**Upon a cathedra; built of embellished metal and high-quality wood rested a woman of untold beauty. Long dark hair, espresso skin, pointy ears, a voluptuous form hidden by an elegant corset underneath a silken cloak. **

**She was Olga Discordia; Queen of the Dark Elves of the Dark Fortress. For thousands of years, she has ruled the North. She maintained total dominion over the monsters of the North, manipulating them in fighting her little feud against Celestine Lucross for her. **

**Tens of thousands have died on either side, and ten thousand more shall die, all for the sake of protecting her people, who but also march amongst the beasts and abominations. **

***Dark Laugh* A rather sad and extravagant endeavour honestly. All this so-called "Dark Queen" is doing is delaying the inevitable fate of your people. **

**Hold on a second… I'm not supposed to speaking yet…? At all?**

**Really…?**

**There was an error in the script? Who the heck is paying you to tell me that you made a mistake with the print-out?**

**Ugh! Fine! I'll just read this last part and I'll go away, and maybe play some Magic whilst waiting...**

**Now, where is that next part to this script…...Ah, here it is! **

**We now find that the "Dark Queen" has been suddenly been awoken from her nap. **

**And I quite wonder how...? *Smirk***

Olga suddenly awoke from her slumber. Her slumber disturbed the elf standing next to her.

"Lady Olga? Are you alright?" the young elf asked her.

Olga shifted her gaze to the young Dark Elf, who serves as her right hand and bodyguard. Lean and supple, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, dressed similarly in fashion to Olga, with two sheathed daggers strapped to her hips.

"I'm fine Chloe" Olga ensured her. "I'm fine"

"My Lady, I know that something is disturbing you. What is it?"

"It's just that...I sensed something…"

"What is it that you felt?"

"...I do not know" Olga spoke. "However, this power...it's dark, cold, and just evil, pure evil. This isn't something that cannot be dismissed. Whatever it is we must be prepared for it.

Tell me, Chloe, has she returned from her raid on Calais?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, she has returned from their assignment"

"Good. If you don't mind summoning them, Chloe, I have another assignment for her to perform"

* * *

**In a place that is literally a rip-off of Minas Tirith.**

_Simultaneous, upon a field of fire and destruction, did the "Supposed" Goddess Reincarnate found herself. _

_Exquisitely beautiful, rich, lengthy blonde hair that reached to her waist, fair-skinned, wearing an elegant dress and a laurel upon her head. _

_Confused plus Bewildered, she looked around the ruined land. _

"_Where...am I? What is this place!?"_

**Oh, I know exactly where you are! You're-What you mean I still can't talk!? Excuse you but I'm-! Alright! Alright! I'll...just read some Dummy guides or something!**

_The blazing flames that burn bright abruptly faded. _

_Everything became dim._

_The embers of dying flames were the only source of visibility for Celestine._

_The earth rumbled and trembled as though it were alive. Celestine was already on edge at this point. _

_And feeling cold-why was she feeling so cold? _

_A depleting flame, next to her, although isn't as bright as it once was, was enough to reveal to her the shadow looming over her. _

_Slowly, the Goddess turned and was met with a humanoid shadow; as pitch dark as night. This enormous shadow took the shape of an armoured figure._

_For the first time in her life, did Celestine; the Goddess reborn felt fear. _

_It wasn't the form of the shadow, it was what she was feeling from this thing. _

_Evil. _

_Pure, raw evil. _

_She had never felt so much unfiltered evil. _

_Celestine could only stare up at the looming shadow. _

_The shadow tilted its head left. _

"_W-w-w-what…..are you?" _

_The shadow didn't respond. _

"_W-who are you?" _

_The shadow's head tilted back in place. _

_Without warning, the shadow's swiftly clamped its hand around Celestine's neck. _

_Glaring crimson eyes, staring coldly at the struggling Goddess fighting for air. _

_Through its eyes, Celestine saw it, she saw it all. _

_The flames, the destruction, the carnage. _

_She has seen it, and that scared her_

"_Wh-what...ev-even are y-you?" _

_It stared down at her, and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black._

* * *

"Ahhh!" Celestine screamed as she shot up from her blankets. Her screams alerted the guards outside, forcing them to barge into her quarters.

"Lady Goddess!" exclaimed one of the guards. Already she was at Celestine's side.

"Are you ok!?" Asked the other guard.

"Just breathe my lady! It's ok, your safe!"

After a few minutes, Celestine finally managed to calm down.

"I'm ...I'm ok…" Celestine assured them.

"My Lady!"

A female knight darted into the room, immediately to Celestine's side. She was tall, wearing armour that did nothing to hide her voluptuous form and possessing deep blue eyes and brown hair that is tied up.

"Claudia…"

"Are you ok my lady? Are you hurt!? What happened?"

"Claudia, It's alright, nothing happened..it's just…" She rested a hand on her forehead. "Just a horrible vision"

"What did you see, my lady?"

"A darkness is coming Claudia, one that would consume us all"

"My lady?"

"Claudia, I need you to arrange an emergency meeting with everyone tomorrow. A new threat has come, and we must be prepared for it"

* * *

Across the known continent of Eostia and beyond, many have felt it.

The raw, unrestrained power unleashed from its shackles.

Many looked on fearful, and others with hope.

The fearful cower behind their walls, while some prepare.

Whilst the hopeful schemed their next move and prepared for the journey ahead.

One common thought that all possessed within their minds, was that a storm unlike any other was coming.

A storm of transformation; one that would change Eostia forever.

***Evil Laugh* Oh I so cannot wait for things to come together.**

* * *

**END**


	4. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

_**SPARTAN-626: **_Oh the World of Kuroinu will be altered from the top to down alright! As for the Monsters, they better repent and turn back to their old ways, cause the _**Lord of the Deep**_ is coming soon.

_**Guest 1: **_Yeah, your right to have a bad feeling for Maia. She's gonna be the first...

_**Guest 2: **_Sorry bout that, had a rough, busy week so small mistakes like this tend to slip out for me.

_**VGBlackwing: **_Uhhhh, MC does have a grudge, well sorta to Maia for taking his stuff and what's left of his family's stuff. That's a little grudge, the big one is for the Alliance and the Legion for causing the war and making people suffer because of it.

**Chrone0305: **Thanks, man! I appreciate the comments!

**Danteinfernus: **Now that's just gonna make him similar to Deadpool, thus he'll lose his serious characteristic, that this story has. xD

**TheOnlyKing: **True but he starts out short anyways but he gradually gets taller a bit. The magical energy from the Dungeon Heart is still altering him. Also why not? Don't like having a tall woman in your relationship? xD

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Introductions_**

* * *

"Ah fuck...my head…!" Isaiah groaned in pain. He clutched his head "What happened?"

**Yeah, really, what the hell just happened? **

…. Who the hell was that!?

**The boy's mind was racked with confusion and lost. Never! Just never! In his entire life, has he ever been confused!" **

**Was he going mad? Or maybe going crazy? Same meaning those words actually…**

"Hello?"

**The boy cries out. Utterly confused, this child is in, really I pity him-**

"Hello!? I know you there! I can hear you"

**And he continues to speak to nobody. Someone, please call a doctor, I believe he needs-**

At this point, Isaiah had enough

"I said hello you son of a bitch! I can bloody hear you!"

"**Yes, I know you can hear you!" **The speaker responded.

"**I'm up here...well you can't see me, but you can hear me loud and clear, also didn't your mother told you that it is rude to interrupt others?" **

"Oh how nice; an unknown douche-entity with an aggravating, annoying voice"

"**Hey, know just to let you I'm the Narrator, not some unknown **_**douche-entity, **_**secondly my narrating voice is not aggravating! Everyone loves it when they hear my speak"**

"Well, they gotta be dead then if they seem to love your voice. Can't imagine any living person living for a second when they hear you sing"

"**You take that back this instantly young man!" **

"Oh boy, the voice is acting all childishly angry now. I wonder what else is he gonna do next?"

"**What did you say-!"**

_**!**_

"Agh!" Isaiah gripped his head in pain.

"**Ah, so sorry bout that old friend didn't know you were awake. Yes I know, a thousand years can do such things"**

"What the hell was that?" Isaiah questioned

"**That would be the Ultimate Evil, little one" **

"I'm not little"

"**And because of you, you woke him up! How shameful of you! Now do me a favour and grab a shovel"**

…**..**

"**Wait, he is? He looks scrawny and weak"**

…

"**No seriously, he's too weak and scrawny for even anything"**

…**?**

"**Can you stop being vague all the time sir?"**

"Seriously? Have you actually forgotten about me?" Isaiah spoke up angrily. "And I can hear everything you say, you know that?"

"**Why yes, I purposely have forgotten about you. You didn't seem that important up until now, oh and you were meant to hear what we have to say anyways**

**But, anyway, enough pointless bickering. Back to square one we go. I am The Narrator. Simply reminding you, and the Ultimate Evil; the one who I was speaking to is the giant metal warrior laying motionless behind you" **

"Isaiah, nice to meet you both, I guess" Isaiah grumbled. "So…"

"**Let me guess. You want to know what's going on around here don't know?" **

Isaiah nodded his head.

"***Sigh* Typical protagonist shenanigans...well, in this case, Antagonist...anyways, you might need to have a seat. This is gonna take a while to explain…"**

* * *

**A few hours of talking later…**

"So let me get this straight. UE here once ruled the world with an Iron fist, but got destroyed by a bunch of heroes-"

"**Goody-Goodies"**

"..._"Goody-Goodies", _then ten-thousand years have passed and now UE has awakened, thanks to me"

…

"**Correct. All this was thanks to you"**

"You're welcome...I guess" Isaiah shrugged. He turned to face the UE.

"So now what?" Isaiah questioned "You've awakened and so has your friend. That means you'll be asserting yourselves then as the big bad of these lands?"

…**.? **

**"Of course I didn't tell him! Isn't he mandatory?"**

…**...**

"**Repeat that again sir?" **

Isaiah raised an eyebrow. "Stop leaving me out and tell me what is it your talking about"

The Narrator sighed **"Fine since you asked. The UE has taken you for his uses" **For a short-temporary time, The Narrator spoke that last part to himself.

"... And that means… ?"

**"How do I put this in words..? Basically you've been given the job of being the **_**"Right hand" **_**to the UE"**

"... Are you telling me that I'm hired somewhat?"

**"Basically yes! *Sigh* What is it with clueless protagonists these days, it's getting cliche! You're the one who'll be the Lord of whatever regions of land you'll be conquering and taking!" **

Isaiah reeled back in disbelief. "W-w-w-what!?" Isaiah stuttered shock. "Please tell me you're not fucking with me?"

…**.. **

**"What the UE said. No, we're not fucking with you, and that sounds **_**wrong, **_**like very wrong, please don't say that ever again" **

"Be serious here and answer the question fully"

**"I am being serious here. I know it sounds Shocking, to suddenly be called a Ruler, well not exactly a Ruler, more like a Baron to a King. if you know what I mean but I'm sure you'll understand your role on paper. As for your question; no, I'm not kidding with you on that" **

"This is a bit of a…staggering proposition your offering to me here"

"**Well you weren't our first choice of a candidate; I mean you're pretty short for your age and seem to be the type prone to mental disabilities" **The Narrator received a glare from Isaiah. **"However you show both promise and potential, hence that is why you have been chosen" **

"And why should I help you reestablish yourselves, more importantly, the UE as the dominant power of this land and beyond?"

"**Do you not desire power?" **

"Of course I do" scoffed Isaiah. "How else would I even take my revenge if I lack the strength for it?"

"**You desire revenge then?" **

_**Perhaps we can put that revenge to good use? **_Thought The Narrator.

Isaiah nodded. "A selfish and an egocentric desire I know. This is solely a wish that I cannot ignore nor kill until it's fulfilled"

Isaiah took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I hate this world of iniquity, and I demand justice. Justice for the crimes that this world has committed, it must answer for what it has done There is no such thing as peace; the peace that the Church and the Alliance preach are but lies whilst the Legion's existence will never bring peace to any. I not but desire revenge, but for one other thing; _**Peace through Domination" **_

"**I see" **The Narrator replied. **"Perhaps...yes, I think that'll do quite nicely, a bit of a rundown cliche honestly but I think this will work" **

"That is?"

"**None of your concern for my thoughts" **This prompted another glare from Isaiah.

"**Well then, now that we have that out of the way, I believe a tutorial is in order" **

"Tutorial?"

"**And here I thought you were a well-educated kid. It is essentially instructions on how to do something, and what I'm going to be teaching you is running the Dungeon" **

"Huh, doesn't sound that bad at all"

"**Yes, now then, I hope you got a pen and paper, I'm not gonna be repeating these important points twice, unless you have access to the almanac of course" **

"Have access to what?"

"**Nothing, anyways, first you'll need to clear out some rubble and dirt around here. This Dungeon is actually bigger than you think it is"**

"And how do you want _me _to clear out the mess?" Isaiah questioned.

"**Simple. Go pick up that shovel and start digging" **

"...Do I look like a miner or a worker to you, Narrator?"

"**Were you not a farm boy? I'm pretty sure this kind of job won't be such a bother to you, even though it's not the same field of work." **

"Tch, lazy chronicler, could you not like, give a hand or something?"

Isaiah shouldn't have really said that, for as soon as he did, a metallic gauntlet came out of nowhere and flicked Isaiah on the forehead.

"Ow! What the-!"

"**There's your hand, little child" **The Narrator smugly replied. With the floating gauntlet, The Narrator picked up a shovel and deposited it at Isaiah's feet. **"And here is your shovel, now than little Underlord, get this Dungeon fully operational!" **

With a groan, Isaiah picked up the shovel and went off to a nearby entryway, he began to shovel away the dirt and rubble. Whilst he was digging, both the UE and The Narrator were having a conversation of their own.

…**..**

"**No, we aren't gonna be sued for that Star Wars reference. Thank the maker for them paperwork"**

…**.**

"**Honestly it's you and Thayla's fault. Because of your constant references here and there in the last 2 games we were nearly taken out!"**

…**..!**

"**Stop groaning you! You are not a child!"**

…**.**

…**.**

"**By the way UE, how long are you going to be keeping that boy around? I really don't see him lasting that long"**

…**.**

"**Of course he's not gonna last long. But I'd say that's your plan? To use him as much as you can before he becomes disposable?" **

…**..**

"**Why must you be vague with your answer?"**

…**..**

"**Nevermind then. Now if you excuse me, I have a story to narrate"**

…**..**

"**Now then where were we? Ah yes, the script! Hold on a second I should have been saying all this 30 minutes ago! Guess I'm saying this in a nutshell" **

**And so the Ultimately-badass-recently- woken-up Evil has risen once more! Well metaphorically. Due to some unknown, mystical force, the UE is somehow stuck within the Dungeon, and so he is no longer playable, well until they decide to release a DLC or something.**

**Unusually, to a degree, the UE has appointed a somewhat-adequate-little Underlord with the position of conquering the world for him! What an unusual move I have to say...**

**And so, the newly appointed evil Underlord shall set out on his quest for domination! And he shall begin! By digging his way out of here!**

"Why am I doing this kind of a shitty job" Isaiah murmured plunging the blade of the shovel into the dirt.

**It seems that the little-evil Underlord is expressing complaints about his jobs. I'm terribly sorry but we don't accept complaints from our own employees**

"That is but a crime upon itself!" Isaiah retorted.

**However just as he was about to sink the shovel into the earth, something blunt and shiny emerged from the dirt.**

"What the-!"

**The wall of dirt suddenly collapsed in on itself, and dust was kicked up all over. The little Underlord covered his eyes from the dirt and once it faded away, he suddenly found himself eye-to-eye with a short green creature! **

"What the fuck is that!?"

**Took the words right out of my mouth actually.**

* * *

**M.C Profile #1**

**Name: **Isaiah

**Age: **18

**Height: **5'6 (Formerly)

**Eyes: **Brown eyes (Formerly)

**Hair: **Black

**Skin tone: **White (Formerly)

**Body: **Lean, muscular (Not too fat nor too skinny, the right kind of muscular)

**Nicknames: **

Little Underlord (By Narrator)

Lord of the Deep (By his Enemies)

* * *

**Sorry bout the long update guys. I had so much on my plate that I found it hard to do anything else on my Fanfics. Well, what can I do? Life gets right at ya. **

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed this somewhat small of a chapter. **

**Btw; I'm not gonna be explaining what's going on in the story. That's the Narrator's job. (If you know what I mean by that). So yeah, the format is gonna be different and I believe you all have seen a sample of that near the end of this Chapter. Let me know what you guys think about this format.**

**Also, I'll be releasing small snippets of Isaiah's Bio, as well as small bits of world building in each chapter, so be prepared for that as well. **

**Like I said; hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the next one. **


	5. Chapter 3

_**Before we start, and yes it's me; The Narrator. My paycheck has been threatened so I do this, so I'm gonna do it anyway. **_

_**We do not own Kuroinu, but we do own Dungeons. It's our property from the beginning.**_

Actually it's not really but he's just saying it cause he feels like it.

_**Anyways, before we begin: the reviews.**_

* * *

**Reviews**

**davidomega59: **Firstly, sounds cool to do, but at the same time: Isaiah isn't a soul reaper. He's a Melee combatant but not a soul reaper. He's not ripping souls out of people.

I'm not gonna spoil what kind of fighter he is, but just letting you know.

Oh, and we can't afford to make a reference to Diablo 3 just yet.

**Chronos0305: **Glad you like it. Like I mentioned above he is gonna be a melee fighter, but what type I cannot spoil for the sake of my paycheck.

Oh and people can't hear The Narrator, well normal people just can't….

**Perseus12: **He is getting an army of course. He's the Underlord after all! XD

Oh and he's not gonna be needing a familiar. I tell you that in future chapters he's not gonna even need one in the first place.

**Danteinfernus: **Basically yep.

**METALHELLSPWN: **Yeah her spells were kinda a pain to deal with honestly, and this is me now talking xD. I should actually make a funny reference to that actually.

**TheOnlyKing: **Ok sir, but do you know what Dungeons is? Ever even played the game? The Narrator _breaks _the Fourth wall. He narrates whilst being comedic and making references here and there. That is what he does! Yes! This is a serious story, and yes it started out serious but now that he is introduced, there is now gonna be the Narrator doing the comedic parts of the story.

There will be times and certain parts however when the story will go serious, as in actually serious, but we haven't even gotten to those parts yet.

So your gonna have to wait.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"AHH!"

**The little green thing that Isaiah came face-to-face with suddenly shuffled back and ran behind a mound of dirt. It did nothing to hide its whimpering. **

**Isaiah reeled back with aversion and surprise at this development. **

"W-what is that!?" he questioned, looking behind at The Narrator.

"**Now this is an unexpected development. I was expecting you to be digging up this mess, and not randomly meeting a Snot" **

"A Snot?" Isaiah raised an eyebrow. He pointed over to the creature, prompting it to reel its head back to cover. "You mean the green little thing over there?"

"**Yes, that there is a Snot. They are vital creatures for your Dungeons, well for any Dungeons actually. They are your workforce, they do everything in your Dungeon from digging new pathways and rooms to making beer, hospital work and other things. Actually now that I'm seeing one, I'm quite surprised." **

"How come? Did they go bye-bye or something?"

"**In a way, yes, after the UE's demise, the Snots mysteriously disappeared. Without them to operate the important functions of the Dungeons, the other Monsters could no longer live in them, and either left or were killed**

**I honestly thought they all died off or something, but with this one being here says otherwise"**

"Basically there not dead is what you mean"

"**Yes" **

Isaiah stared at the little green creature, still quivering behind the rubble. After a minute he rolled his eyes.

No point in just standing there, staring. Like a creep.

He's going to be a future ruler, so he might as well start acting like one.

"Hey, tiny mook" Isaiah called out. His words, unfortunately, made the Snot hide even more behind the rubble.

"Seriously? Why is it so bloody frightened of me?"

"**Surprisingly, Snots do know who is the evil boss, and you little Underlord is radiating enough evil energy to recharge Mana crystals for life"**

"Is that how it found me? How do I turn it off?"

"**Beg your pardon?"**

"How. Do. I. Turn. It. Off. I'm not going to repeat that. I can't have people with magic easily finding me or something in the future"

"**In due time you will learn how to suppress your aura, at the moment we should be fine as deep underground as we are only the most powerful or those tied to the Ultimate Evils power would sense it" **

The Narrator's answer earned a frown from Isaiah. Isaiah glanced back at the still-whimpering Snot.

Since he's gonna be the Underlord of this place, he might as well start acting like one.

"Stop hiding from there, come out and look at me!"

The Snot cried out in fear but reluctantly emerged out from behind the rubble.

"Y-y-yes s-sir?" The little Snot shakily replied.

"Don't yes sir me!" Isaiah barked back. "It's yes My Lord!"

"Y-yes s-s-I mean my Lord?"

Isaiah rolled his eyes. "Somewhat better. Tell me Snot, where did you come from and how did you survive?"

"I-I came from the Mountains" The Snot replied. "The mountains up North! Many others, also there too!"

"How many?"

"Many my Lord! Plenty of us to obey you!"

"Hmmm, I see. Do me a favour. Go back to where you come from and bring your kind along. From this day you work for me"

"Yes my Lord"

"Now scuttle along" Isaiah shooed the Snot away with his hand and the Snot went on his way.

"Narrator" Isaiah called.

**"And now you're talking to me?" **

"It's not like I left you idle for an hour." Isaiah retorted. "You mind telling me how to manage Snots? And what do I need to do?"

**"Hmm, might as well tell you" **The Narrator replied. **"I was planning on having you figure it out but I don't think the UE would like that"**

"Sure… "

* * *

**Ken: that same rip-off place from Lord of the Rings**

**And so, the young, short Underlord began his quest of vengeance, by first tackling the challenge of managing the Snots. **

**I wasn't really meant to teach him anything but I don't think the UE would like that, hence why I had to teach him management skills. **

**Anyways, as I, The Narrator, teach the little-Mastermind about being a manager, meanwhile in the **_**shiny-plain **_**capital of Ken, a meeting was taking place between the Reincarnated Goddess herself, her Loyal compatriots and the Council. **

**Honestly, now that I'm looking at her, she doesn't look like a Goddess. Just a High elf with….big proportions…**

"Thank you all for coming here" Spoke Celestine, looking at each and everyone in the room. "Unfortunately sir Volt won't be joining us for this meeting as he is busy defending the border"

"It's not a bother Goddess" Maia responded. "Well actually thanks for the invite, kinda needed something other than me fighting all the time"

"We could all use something else other than fighting, Maia" Spoke Claudia. "However, we cannot allow ourselves to even take rest, not whilst the Dark Queen and her monsters continue to attack us"

"Yeah, speaking of which, why are we all here Lady Celestine?" Maia asked her. "I was in the middle of pushing the Legion out of Calais with my group before you summoned me"

"I know Maia, and I am sorry for pulling you out of an important task" Celestine apologised. "However recent events have to lead to this"

"What is it, Lady Celestine?" Alicia, leader of the Iris Knights asked. "Is the Dark Queen scheming something?"

"No not Olga" Celestine shook her head. "She isn't the one behind this meeting's reason"

"Then what is the problem, Lady Celestine?" A nobleman questioned. "If not the Dark Queen then what?"

"A few nights ago, I foresaw a vision..."

"A vision, Lady Celestine?" Another Noble questioned. "What was this vision about?"

"Be patient, Lord Birmingham" It was Alicia who spoke. "Lady Celestine is getting to it"

"...From this vision, I can be certain of one thing. Something malevolent has awoken somewhere in Eostia, and it's coming here"

What was spoken, shocked all who listened? No sooner than the words left her mouth, did the room erupted into symphonic chaos.

Words were exchanged aggressively amongst the many Nobles; some contradicting Celestine's claims whilst others supporting it, if but with a pinch of salt. The small few chose to keep quiet.

"Order! There will be order here!" Claudia demanded, slamming her hand onto the table multiple times.

"My Lady, are you certain of this?" Alicia asked. Celestine nodded. What she said next to them made them all fall silent.

"I am most certainly certain, Alicia" Celestine confirmed. "This..new threat...he... he could somehow interact with me in my visions"

To show that she had said it was true, she reached up to the collar of her dress and pulled it down, exposing the burnt mark left by the UE to all.

"...This is troubling indeed" Lord Campbell spoke for the first time since the meeting began. "Not only we have to deal with Olga and her monsters but also this new threat, who could interfere with our Goddess. This...just make this new threat more of a threat to us now, given the fact that we are strained with manpower"

Alicia nodded in agreement. "We were promised reinforcements from the Kingdom of Arcadia, but they have yet to arrive"

"Indeed, and now recent Legion raids and battles have pushed us to the edge. If it wasn't for Volt and the Black Dogs arrival, I doubt we would have survived these attacks"

"Yes, which is why I propose that we stop this new threat before it could gain power" stated Celestine.

"Or worst, either it ends with Olga attacking us once more" Sir Campbell added. "Or has been founded by the Dark Queen and swayed to her side"

Everyone in the room agreed with her.

"I doubt that it could be allied with Olga'' Lord Birmingham vacillated. "But that could very well change. Two powerful entities are an unimaginable threat already!"

"I am willing to provide some of my house guards to this mission, Lady Celestine" Lord Campbell contributed.

"So will I" A noble lady also contributed. "However, who will lead this force?"

"I will!"

"M-Maia?" Kaguya the Shrine Maiden said perplexed. "Are you sure?"

"I agree with Kaguya, Maia, are you certain you want to do this?" Celestine asked her. Maia nodded.

"Definitely. Who else knows the Dark lands like the back of their hands? I've been there many times with Volt"

"Any ayes?" Claudia spoke. A chorus of ayes resounded from the assembled nobles.

"Nahs?" Her question was met with silence.

"Full aye my Lady" Claudia told Celestine.

Celestine contemplated on her decision. A few seconds later she nodded.

"Very well then. I hereby send Lady Maia to the Dark Lands to deal with this new threat. When your ready Maia, you can leave as quickly as you can to the Dark Lands"

"How do we know that this new threat is in the Dark Lands?" A noble question. "And not hiding somewhere in our lands?"

"If it were hiding in our own territory, then I would have sensed it by now" Celestine answered. "As for its exact location in the Dark Lands...I do not know where it is located"

"Guess I'm going to have to start somewhere then" Maia sighed. "Hopefully I can find it and stop it before it can grow in power. Speaking of which, how do I stop it?"

"Perhaps I can provide a solution to that problem" Lord Campbell spoke. "I know a well powerful mage who I had previously employed in my services. She is strong and probably might know a way in stopping the threat"

"Where can we find this sorcerer?" Maia asked.

"She should still be around here. She usually goes from place to place. I might just be able to get into contact with her"

"Please contact her as soon as possible Lord Campbell," Celestine said. "We'll need all the help that we can get"

* * *

**The **_**Dark Fortress, oh so scary!**_

**Meanwhile, within the Throne Room of the **_**Dark **_**Fortress, The Dark Queen herself has just prepared a force of monsters to be sent out at once. This force's sole objective is the acquisition of the mysterious entity that had haunted the Queen's dream a few nights ago. **

**Now the only thing missing was a suitable commander to lead them-**

**Oh wait, I am now getting reports that this suitable commander had just returned from the frontlines! **

**I wonder who she is?**

**Hold on a second! That's-!**

"Lady Olga, I have returned from my successful attack" The suitable commander declared, bowing before Olga.

Olga smiled. "Welcome back. I suspect that the raid was a success?"

"Yes, my Queen" Thalya smiled. "We have acquired a bountiful of...loot and goods. They didn't know what hit them"

"Excellent. Splendid work, Thayla"

**Hold on a second! No seriously hold on! Thayla works for The Dark Queen now!? **

**When was this established!?**

**She belongs to Dungeon 3! This is a separate matter to the continuation of Dungeons 2!**

**I need a serious talk to management after this! This is serious-!**

**Hold on what? **

**You mean you hired her? You mean she's getting PAID to be here!?**

**Is she alright with the whole "Nsfw" thing going on? **

**"So wait you mean she doesn't know she's going to be... Alright then, if you say so."**

"If that is all that my queen wants me to do," Thalya said. "I'll be taking my leave now"

"Actually Thayla" It was Chloe who spoke this time. "We kinda have another task for you to do"

"Another one? You sure it's not for you, Chloe?" Thayla responded with a smirk. "Skipping work again are you, just so that you can be with your queen?"

Chloe's face lit up with a blush. "W-what do you mean!"

Thayla rolled her eyes. "Stop denying it Chloe, we all know your little crush on our Queen here"

"That's-!"

"Enough, both of you," Olga ordered. "I shall not have childish bickering here"

"Forgive me, my queen" both dark elves apologised.

"So, Lady Olga, what is this new task that you have given me?" Thayla questioned. "This isn't the normal thing to do, sending your best commander on another mission after the last one"

"Yes and please do forgive me for having to put this on your shoulders, but there has been an unexpected development"

"Unexpected?" Thayla raised an eyebrow. _"So even the Dark Queen herself cannot foresee a great threat," _She said that part to herself.

"So what is this threat that I'm being sent to deal with?" Thayla asked.

"I don't know what this threat is" Olga began. "All that I know that it must be stopped before it grows too powerful...Thayla, you have lived longer than I had, tell me, were there any powerful entities that existed during your time?"

"Well…" Thayla began. "There were quite a few during my time. There was Gurangi the Molten Mountain, but he's long gone, there was also the Archean King, and the Maister, but none of them lived that long. Why so?"

"Do you know what each of them look like?"

"Of course, my Queen"

"Does the image of an imposing, heavily armoured figure, wielding a massive mace ring any bells for you?"

"Heavily armoured figure, imposing, wields a large bludgeon weapon…" Thayla muttered.

She stared up at the ceiling, looking as though she was in deep thought, before staring back at Olga.

"Hmm, nope, not anyone I know of. This possibly might be the first time that I'm hearing about this character. There were many unique individuals back then during my time that it's difficult to keep track."

"Hmmm, I see" Olga nodded. "If even you don't know of this, then dealing with this threat would be more...challenging"

"I'm basically walking blindly into this ain't I?" Thayla sighed. "Well, not the worst thing I've ever done, So my Queen wants me to stop this new threat before it could grow dangerous?"

"That is correct, Thayla. You may not know of this surfacing threat, but I believe that you would be able to overcome this new enemy"

Thayla saluted. "Do not worry my queen, I can assure you that whatever is scaring you won't scare you again"

"Lady Olga is not scared of anything" Chloe stated, scowling at Thayla.

Thayla simply rolled her eyes. "Humph, whatever you say, Chloe. Anyways, when am I leaving?"

"Whenever you are ready, Thayla," Olga replied. "But the sooner, the better"

"That's good to hear," Thayla smiled. "Then that means I can get going tomorrow then"

"Eh!? Hold on a second! Thayla!" Chloe exclaimed to the retreating Dark Elf. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Going to take a nap of course!" Thayla responded. "You had me working for three days! I expect a raise in my pay for this! Now leave me alone! I wanna sleep!"

"But-!"

"Leave her Chloe," Olga told her. "She deserves some rest after the work that she had put up in the past recent days"

"Yes my queen" Chloe nodded, then she sighed. "Seriously though, why can't she just take her position as one of your commanders, more seriously?"

Olga chuckled in amusement.

"Just leave her be, Chloe. Despite her casual attitude, she is an invaluable asset for us"

"As you say my Queen"

**As the two Dark Elves conversed with one another, we now turn to Thayla, who is walking down the corridor to her quarters. **

"So…. It seems that he has awakened at last" Thayla muttered, a smile plastered on her face.

She lied about not knowing who Olga was talking about. Actually, scratch that, she kinda lied a lot during that conversation.

She is aware of who the UE was. Like seriously though; Heavily armoured figure, imposing and intimidating and wields a large bludgeon weapon? That just screams the Ultimate Evil to her.

She also knew of his defeat many years ago. She may not have been there to witness but she lived long enough to witness his every accomplishment destroyed.

"Hmmm, the energy that Olga has felt must have been faint, light enough for even her to feel. If it were any larger then even I would have felt it, but if someone like Olga sensed it then why didn't I? Hmmm, maybe cause he was recently freed, or that she was in the area of effect and I wasn't?..."

Thayla shrugged, clearly not gonna bother to solve this question.

"Doesn't matter really, the Ultimate Evil might still be weak from his recent awakening, thus the opportunity arises for me to take his power for myself"

She smiled. "Heh, I'd then be able to take control of things around here, that Olga is making me sick, can't even take the reins properly as a Dark Queen"

* * *

**I honestly don't know where we are, so I'm just gonna call it the **_**Underground. **_

**And now, at last, we return to the little Underlord himself. Finally, though, I was getting the pukes just from being there, partially. **

**Anyways, with the Snotling workforce under new management; his management to be exact, Isaiah could not begin the gruelling process of cleaning up the Dungeon. **

**Which were the one and only objective that the little Underlord had been committed to for the next three days? **

**The task itself was easy, it was what the task decided to throw at the work-in-progress evil ruler, was the entertaining part. **

**For whilst the Snots cleared up the debris and rubble, they would accidentally stumble across many spider nests and salamander dens. **

**These surprising discoveries lead to our first-time ruler here to be chased around helplessly by the creatures, like a helpless little-**

"Finish that sentence, and I'll surely kill you"

**Now there little Underlord, you just simply can't kill me I'm-**

"I'll find a way myself if you keep it up" Isaiah threatened to which The Narrator wisely decided to back off, for now at least.

"Why are you offering me a mug of beer?" Isaiah questioned, staring directly at the Snot who approached him with the drink in hand.

"Master wants to sample?" the Snotling asked innocently. He raised up the mug to him.

"What do I look like? An alcoholic to you? Have someone else drink that and not me. Got it!?"

The Snot squealed in fright. "Y-yes, sir-!"

"Get to it then, and I don't want to see you again unless you're with a glass of water"

The little snot quickly scampered away. Isaiah heavily sighed.

**You know scaring your workforce is a nice gesture but you should refrain yourself from snapping every now and then**

"I know, but I can hardly care at this point" Isaiah responded back. "You could say my weakness is controlling my anger. A lack of self-control if you will"

**I could guess given your vexation over the last three days**

"I didn't think ordering people around would be difficult. Honestly, I'm more of doing things myself"

**Well, then take this time as a learning experience for yourself, to become better at being an Underlord.**

Isaiah rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I know"

For Isaiah, the last three days have seen much progress for not only the Dungeon but for him as well.

After the recent mishap with the creatures, the Ultimate Evil had decided to place him under combat training, much to his joy. However, that joy quickly died down when he discovered how cruelly intense it is.

If the brutal exercise wasn't enough, The bloody Gauntlet was using it to be his coach of all things.

It won't stay still for fuck sake!

For now, he's just resting his body from yet another training run. At least he's getting better at carrying that massive bludgeon. The UE had the Snots make his weapon for him, at least he could have told them to make the weapon lighter, or he should have said that himself to them.

"Where the hell did that snot go with my drink?" Isaiah sighed. "Did he just become occupied or something? I don't know anymore, I'll just think of a punishment for him when I see him"

**Aren't you going to inspect the Snots current work right now? **

"Later, I want to rest, give me five minutes and I'll go then" with that said, Isaiah laid down onto the floor.

"**Well then, guess I'll leave you to that then, where-".**

"Boss! Boss! We found something!" A Snot shouted, running towards the already irritated Isaiah.

"Fu-!"

* * *

Led by the Snots, Isaiah was brought to their new discovery. A fairly large room was what they found, large enough to fit a troll inside perfectly.

It was made of dense stone, with numerous cracks scattered across its surface. The dark purple cracks glowed ominously, and its walls were decorated with many gothic architectural designs.

However, it was the enormous structure in the middle of the room that has earned Isaiah's attention the most.

Four large spikes made of dense rock that menacingly curve upwards to the ceiling.

Within this arrangement of rock laid a worn down magic circle that has certain sections of it missing.

"What is this?"

"**Ah this is an excellent development, it looks like the Snots had rediscovered the Vortex Room." **

"Vortex Room?"

"**In other words, a Demon Portal"**

"Wait, a Demon portal?" Isaiah raised his eyebrow. "For like summoning actual Demons?"

"**Yes, that's basically what it does. The Vortex room is used to summon forth Demons into our services. They don't need a special healing room to heal as they can heal themselves, but would prefer to have Mana baths for relaxation. Which means that your probably gonna have to find a source of Mana in the Dungeon" **

"Hold on a second, aren't Demons beings that you can't trust? Even when you have made a contract with them? The minute we get one into our services they'll just no doubt find a way to backstab us for their own benefit"

"**Where in the abyss did you hear about this? Because what you said is not true at all"**

"Well, when I was younger and still had a family, my grandpa would tell me of such stories," Isaiah replied. "Like never trust a Demon or be wary of Blood Moons."

"**Hmmm, now that's an interesting fact altogether" **

"Anyways, how do we, well I know that a Demon that we're gonna be summoning won't betray us? I know that we're gonna be summoning something, I can tell what's your plan is after telling me all that"

"**If you're going to become the Underlord and rule overall, then you'll need a fighting force to help you achieve your goals. You can't just do it alone you know" **

"Of course I can't do it alone, but hiring Demons into my servitude, are you sure about that?"

"**Very positive, don't you trust me as your own advisor, little Underlord?" **

Isaiah rolled his eyes.

**"Anyways, you'll have to activate the Vortex in order to use it. Once done you can then begin summoning your first Demon so that we can create a new contract with them. Our last one is probably already expired at this point" **

"So how do I activate this portal?" Isaiah moved towards the portal, eyes scanning the structure. "Is there like a lever or something?"

"**Normally it should be active since the Dungeon Heart is also active too" **

Isaiah continued scanning the portal, inspecting for anything that could somehow make it work.

"Hmm, what's this?" Isaiah leaned a little close to the structure. "Oh, it's just some writing"

He wiped some dirt that hid parts of the writing, as his hand swiped across the letters abruptly began glowing. Before Isaiah could register his action, the portal abruptly came alive.

Runic patterns swiftly appeared on the spikes, and the disrepair circle had seemed to have repaired itself.

"**Well it seems like you don't need to find a lever anymore"**

"I was expecting something a bit more….oh well then, anyways how do I summon one? Or are you just gonna drop the Almanac on me again?"

"**Humph, you're no fun. Anyways, in short, you'll need-."**

As The Narrator was going to teach Isaiah, the circle suddenly shone brighter than before. It gathered their attention and thus were rewarded with the emergence of a woman from the circle.

Bit by bit, the woman revealed herself.

A slender and attractive frame, in possession of flawless smooth skin, wide shapely hips, breasts a tad larger than Isaiah's own head. She had long purple hair that flowed past her waist and alluring yellow eyes. She stood a foot taller than Isaiah, thus making him reach up to her chest.

She wore a very revealing and skimpy outfit, making no effort to hide her alluring parts, and finally, she held a pair of black feathered wings on her back and the pair of horns on her head.

She emerged fully from the circle, a small smirk on her face as she sauntered towards Isaiah. The Underlord shook in his place. This aura that this woman had….it's not normal, he felt like he was being consumed and yet he can't do anything to suppress it.

"Hoh~? Are you the one who courageously summoned me?" she questioned Isaiah. He shakingly nodded.

"Y-yes, I did" It is surprising that he could talk, but barely can he put his thoughts together "W-who are y-you?"

She smiled amorously and Isaiah felt a wave of enmity coming from her, but that didn't matter to him as he quaked uncontrollably with lust.

"My name is Radomira, and I have come in response to your summoning, my dear little master~"

* * *

**END**

**Good lord! This chapter took forever to finish! So sorry if I took so long, College really dragged on for me. However, with COVID-19 forcing us to stay indoors, I might be able to actually write some chapters at last! xD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update is gonna get...a bit lemony, and hot in here… :)**

**P.s: I hope I still remember how to write a good lemon scene xD**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Reviews:**_

**Davidomega59: **Firstly Radomira is gonna be a part of the "Harem", I say this cause she's gonna be one of many that he'll be screwing around but that doesn't mean Isaiah likes her, and she likes him. She just sees him as a source of food and extra payment (In the form of his cum), and her contractor.

Secondly no Ruka, Mistiora Arte and Kohaku are not gonna be here, I would add them but we already have enough characters for the story already, Perhaps in the next Part I could add them? This is Part I after all.

**Chronos0305: **Also love how the Imps look like. Just to fix the potential plot hole in this story that is the Kuroinu Imps, I'm gonna make them as a separate species of Imp.

**METALHELLSPWN: **Radomira is gonna be making a move on Isaiah xD. She's just gonna screw the crap out of him, and many more xD.

**Harbinger27: **I will be going back to Seventh Overlord soon my friend, don't you worry! :)

* * *

**Oh and a bit of warning, there's gonna be a lemon scene in this chapter, if you don't like it, skip it. For those looking forward to this or something, I'm a bit rusty in terms of writing smut but I'll try my best here in this chapter xD.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Isaiah gritted his teeth, failing miserably to control himself. His mind grew foggy, getting heavier and heavier as she seductively sauntered towards him. The only thing desirable was to fuck this woman, who calls herself Radomira.

If his mind wasn't taken by her aura, he would have recounted his grandfather telling stories of these false monstrosities; of their backstabbing nature and seductive lures of power.

While his grandpa may have told much about them, he never really told him on what to do should he encounter one. Maybe it's due to the fact that no one has ever encountered demons in a very long time, so no one really has any idea on what to do.

"I-i-it's nice t-to meet you!" Isaiah struggled to form a reply.

Radomira giggled alluringly.

"You're a nice little boy, I guess we're gonna get along just fine~" She inched every closer to Isaiah, prompting him to move back, "Although, I'm kinda curious as to how such a weak yet cute boy like yourself is able to summon someone as strong as me?"

Isaiah opened his mouth to answer but was silenced by a finger to his lip by Radomira.

"Hush now, there's no need for you to answer. There are other ways for you to answer, and I know an alternative that could make it..._pleasurable _for us~"

What little rationality that was diminishing rapidly under Radomira's influence, was able to piece together what she meant, and he paled. He screamed through his mental link with The Narrator to reverse summon her or else he'll die.

**"No can do Little Underlord. I'd say you have it under control. So just relax, and maybe enjoy? Who knows? You might even live" **

"Hmmm? Is someone with you, dear master?"Radomira questioned, looking around."Show yourself whoever you are"

**"Impress that you can actually hear me, even through the mental link. Either you aren't a normal level succubus, or that you have been automatically connected to the mental link?"**

"I can hear you, yet you refuse to reveal yourself to me"

**"Forgive me but I don't exactly have a form… I'm more of a voice of reason as you can describe. Oh excuse me for lack of introductions; I am The Narrator; current advisor for the little one here-"**

"I'm not little!"

"**And for the Ultimate Evil" **

"Wait, did you just say The Ultimate Evil?" Radomira asked. "He lives?"

"**Hmmm, you know of the Ultimate Evil?" **

"He is a legend surpassing this day and age. He is awed and revered by so many of my kin, that even the lesser-knowns know only of his name"

"**But not his power, guess we're gonna have to change that once were of capable strength."**

"I am pleased to hear that he lives once more" Radomira glanced around the room. "Say… is this what you call a Dungeon? The hub of The Ultimate Evil's activities? Looks kinda gloomy, to be honest"

"**Yes you are in his Dungeon, more specifically the Vortex room where your kin can be summoned and can rest" **

"Hmmm, well I won't be living here just to let you know," Radomira explained. "My lesser-kin can make a home here, I have standards you know?"

"_**That's funny coming from a race that preys on literally anyone and everyone"**_The Narrator commented in his mind. **"Oh and don't worry, the other rooms aren't like this one" **

"I'll be sleeping with The Ultimate Evil. Speaking about his excellency, firstly consider our contract terminated little one-"

Isaiah groaned a sound of relief? The Narrator couldn't tell.

"Secondly, where is his excellency? I would very much like to meet him"

**"Well… this is a complicated situation"**

* * *

**A long explanation later**

"I see, and thus here you are in this current situation," Radomira said after listening to the Narrator's explanation.

"**Yep, and now we are currently attempting to rebuild our strength, with the help of Isaiah here" **

It was at this point where Isaiah would answer, unfortunately, he is unable to speak up for himself. The continuous sexual aura that seems to roll-off Radomira hasn't been turned off. Thus still leaving him in a foggy, dazed state.

"Yep, and since he cannot get up and do anything he has given me charge to do it instead" Isaiah answered glancing at her. Thankfully she had lowered that bloody aura of hers, allowing himself to speak and think without knowing that he'd be losing his mind.

"Although while I value your aid in restoring what was once under The Ultimate Evil's, I, however, cannot see how a delicate and weedy juvenile can succeed in returning the Ultimate Evil's power"

"w-w-what?"

"**Now, now Radomira" **The Narrator quickly stepped in. **"We shouldn't be insulting the man in charge, it's not good for your job history" **

"Humph, how funny of you Narrator" Radomira chuckled. Sincerely, how is it that the feeble boy here can restore the Ultimate Evil back to prominence once more? He doesn't even look like that he can even lift a single weapon!

She had decided to remove him as the Ultimate Evil's restorer and appoint herself as his trusted and confident resurrector.

"**Anyways, I believe it's time to get the portal truly open so that we can summon more demons. Normally when the Ultimate Evil does it, we would hire you automatically, but things are different this time. It seems that we'll need to do this the old fashion way of things." **

"Are you suggesting a contract, dear Narrator?" Radomira questioned.

"**Yes, I am. We need a contract with you in order for Isaiah to summon forth Demons"**

Radomira placed a finger on her chin. "Hmmm, well I can allow the boy to summon forth my kin, however, to fully seal the contract I'll need his help physically to make this work"

"My help?" Isaiah raised an eyebrow. "What kind of help do you need? Isn't it not just ink and paper?"

Radomira chuckled. "That's what they all say...no, all demonic contracts are different and this contract of mine works is quite different"

"So what do you need?"

Radomira licked her lips as she smirked.

"You"

**Lemon (And so it begins)**

Instantaneously, the air changed. It grew more difficult to breathe and for Isaiah, it became oppressively hot. It's like as if there was a fire nearby and he was a few inches near it

"Do you wish to know how we're going to be formulating the contract?" Radomira replied. She leaned to his ear and breathed. "By _intense _intercourse of course~"

"**Oh heaven's above, it's happening! Well, actually I kinda expected this so…. Hey! Where do you think you're going UE!? You can't just leave! You have nowhere to-!"**

_{The Ultimate Evil has left the Room} _

**" ….ugh! Fine!" **

The Narrator went and "grabbed" a bag of sandwiches.

"**Guess I'm leaving too" **

_{The Narrator has left the room}_

"Now that they have left the room, let me show you the pleasures of a demon~"

Her lips met his in a flash before Isaiah could even register her own words. Isaiah couldn't even register any description of his state of mind, basically, his mind has already become fried.

She separated her lips from his, a faint strand of saliva connected their lips. She licked her lips.

"Mmmm, little boys like you, are such a delicacy, wouldn't you agree, little Underlord?"

Isaiah couldn't snark up a response, his malfunctioning mind obscured by whatever she just did to him.

"That's some strong stuff isn't it?" Radomira giggled. She cupped his face, tilting his gaze to her. "You've become nothing more than a ditzy scatterbrain. All the simpler for me to devour you~!"

She renewed her kiss with Isaiah, but with more fervour and ferocity behind it. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, probing and violated everything inside his mouth from his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Shamelessly, his cock twitched from her aggressive kiss. Each fervour kiss brought him to the brink of orgasm, yet Isaiah could not at Radomira's tail prevent him from doing so. It was wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

She continued her assault upon the poor boy, her violating tongue invading ever deeper into his mouth. She would at times provide Isaiah with quick breathers before resuming her deed.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally pulled back from her aggressive display. Radomira licked her lips, a hand reaching down to squeeze Isaiah's cock through his trousers.

"...Hmmm, not bad" she muttered, giving it another squeeze. "Hmmm, smaller than the average man, but it's alright I guess…"

Gripping hard on his trousers, she harshly gave it a strong tug, and thus Isaiah's cock emerged. Focusing her attention on his average-sized shaft, the succubus spat a considerate amount of saliva onto it. She then grasped it once more and proceeded to jack him off.

Isaiah let out a loud moan, serving to spur Radomira on. Thus, Isaiah spent the next few minutes at the mercy of the Succubus. Each of her digits pumped and stroked his shaft differently, varying on how she tightly gripped and caressed.

Isaiah had no words, his mind frazzled from her stimuli, and from her powerful sexual aura. He felt like he was going to come, however, the second he was close, Radomira would halt her movements.

Over and over she tormented him, denying him any chance of orgasmic release. Finally, after a considerate amount of constant maltreat and edging, she relented. Isaiah's mind was beyond frazzled. What little fragments of his thoughts remained, dwelled on the lone compulsion of orgasmic release.

Satisfied, Radomira stepped back from Isaiah before shoving the young man down onto the floor. He grunted in pain as his back met the stone-cold cobble. All efforts to sit up was stopped by the succubus straddling his hips.

She raised herself up a bit and reached down between her thighs, grasping his large dick with both hands, she aligned her soaked pussy with his cock.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" she asked him. "Look! This lustful hungry demon is about to steal your virginity! Stop me, don't let her take it away from you!"

Isaiah could only moan pitifully. A lustful yet cruel grin found its way to Radomira's face.

"Too bad~!"

With that, she immediately slammed her hips down.

Isaiah instantly howled in pure pleasure, feeling his cock being consumed by hot, warm vice. He should have orgasmed instantly from it alone, however, Radomira kept her tail wrapped around the base of his cock.

"We can't let you be cumming too soon now" She grinded her hips, succeeding in getting more moans from Isaiah.

"Just lay back and enjoy your first, and possible _last _sexual experience~"

Adjusting her position, Radomira slammed down hard onto Isaiah's waist. Isaiah gritted his teeth from the sheer tightness of her snatch, eyes partially rolling up, whilst Radomira moaned with pleasure as she rode him hard.

She literally _fucked _him, screwing Isaiah with harsh, rough thrusts and bounces. She showed no mercy nor contempt, even as he cried out in pain and pleasure. With every bounce from her, Isaiah should have come from each, however, the succubus did a good job maintaining her tail's grip on his cock, even as she increased her rhythm.

She moaned with satisfaction as she felt him right all the right spots, earning much louder gasps and groans from the woman. Leaning down whilst maintaining her thrusts, she began kissing him aggressively.

She screwed him for the next hour, over and over again she rode him down, denying him any chance of rest. Isaiah moaned pathetically, trembling meekly with each thrust of Radomira's hips. The pleasure was too overwhelming for him. He could feel her walls clamping down hard on his cock, attempting to drain him dry of everything he had, yet her tail prevented him from unloading.

He had simply lost against her, completely.

Unexpectedly, Radomira stopped her bouncing. Feeling heavily confused, Isaiah watched as she rolled off him and laid on her back and spread her legs wide, bringing them up to her shoulders. She smiled.

"Ruin me"

Isaiah did simply that. He just couldn't disobey her. Scrambling onto her with animal-like frenzy, he aligned his raging rod against her exposed pussy before dropping his hips down. Isaiah immediately hammered away at her cunt, stirring her insides much to her delight.

Radomira moaned loudly, feeling his cock penetrate her with such force, despite its size. She had to complement the inexperienced boy for the proficiency of his tool.

"Do you wish to cum badly?" Radomira huskily breathed down his ear. Isaiah could not formulate a proper response to her question. Kissing his forehead, she purred out another single command.

"Cum"

The second she had uttered that command, was when he no longer felt her tail grip on his cock. There was now nothing holding Isaiah back from unloading his load, and came he did.

Hips blurring, teeth gnarled, animalistic growls. He slammed into her one final time, erupting inside her. Heavy, dense waves of seed were fired deep into her depths. She groaned, clutching Isaiah tightly within her embrace. He really didn't hold anything back.

"I have to commend you for your skill, boy" praised Radomira. "Despite lacking in size, you make up for skill. Perhaps, if under different circumstances, I would have kept and trained you as a pet"

She smiled down at him, almost evilly. "However, because of the situation that we're in, I'm afraid you have become nothing more than a burden"

If Isaiah was sane, he would have felt that something was immediately wrong. But he didn't. He was too braindead and engrossed in his pleasure to feel himself becoming weaker and weaker. He could not move nor even lift his head up from between her breasts.

"It was fun while it lasted"

Darkness soon greeted Isaiah.

* * *

**Lemon End (An hour later...)**

**"Now this…. Is Unexpected" **The Narrator commented dryly. He had just returned from his escape prior, and the first thing that he just had to see was the shrivelled up corpse of Isaiah.

**"I thought Demons abide by the rules?" **He questioned Radomira. **"You will, of course, betray the contractor in the end, but this is too sudden" **

"He wasn't meant to die" The succubus replied, shrugging. "But, he, unfortunately, was too weak to even provide adequate energy for the portal. Thus I apologise for this..._unfortunate _demise"

"**Actually..." **The Narrator said, taking a bite from his sandwich. **"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to. It's him you should be apologizing to." **

"The Ultimate Evil?"

"**Nope! Guess again"**

Radomira raised an eyebrow and was just about to ask The Narrator on what he meant-.

*THWACK!*

...As out of nowhere a piece of rotten wood smacked into the back of her head.

"Ah! What the-!" The moment she turned around and faced the perpetrator, all signs of anger were replaced with sheer shock. Why so shocked you ask? Because there and behold, getting up just fine, with a hand nursing his side is none other than Isaiah Ò Corcràin. His skin colour and his body's physical state have reverted back to their original state.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Isaiah shouted, "How dare you do this to me!"

"What-?!"

"Don't go "_what" _me! You know exactly what you did to me!" He limped towards her. "You nearly bloody raped me to death!"

"What!? But impossible! You cannot be alive, this has to be a trick!"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Isaiah confused, yet maintaining his anger. "I'm literally alive and standing in front of you, what else do you need?"

"You should be _dead!_"

"I don't know...you didn't try hard enough?"

**"Enough both of you" **The Narrator intervened. **"That's enough bickering for today, including you Radomira" **

"Mr. Narrator, aren't you concerned nor bothered that he is alive?"

**"Honestly, I kinda had seen this coming, ever since he first activated the Dungeons once more" **

"What do you mean?"

**"To explain things simply" **The Narrator began. **"Basically Isaiah has been revived through his connection with the Dungeon Heart, and will be revived from death over and over again as long as he is connected to the Dungeon Heart."**

"So all we have to do is to remove his tether to the Heart?"

Her voice contained some hope. An ability that prevents the individual from dying terrified her. For he can resurrect over and over with no end, meaning that from each experience he would learn how to counter her powers or anyone to an extent.

Hearing that there was a tether to the Heart that allows repeated resurrections brought some hope to the Succubus.

However, it all washed away when The Narrator answered her question.

**"Yeah….no, you can't do that, because that is not possible to do, and go ahead if you wanna have a shot. Someone tried so once when The Ultimate Evil's previous employee worked here, but ended up turning to dust if I recalled last time"**

"So it is not possible then?"

"**Nope!"**

"But why though?" Isaiah questioned, "Sounds nice that I won't have to worry about dying, but why such a thing for someone like me?"

**"Basically it just shows how very important you are, and that you are vital" **The Narrator responded. **"Which means that the Ultimate Evil saw fit to tether someone like you to the Dungeon Heart"**

"...I can't tell if that last bit was meant as a compliment or offence, it just swings both ways"

"And why would the Ultimate Evil even do such a thing?" Radomira calmly asked. "Especially to some weak and easily seduced child?"

"Excuse you" Isaiah scowled. "But it's not my fault I can't control myself, that's your doing!"

Radomira glanced over to him. It was then that she noticed his still-hard erection despite not being noticed by him.

"_So my aura still affects him, even though I'm not using it at its fullest extent"_

She felt relieved by that fact, thus she was able to calm herself. She allowed a smirk to appear on her face.

"Oh? And what is it that I have done? As a matter of fact you're still hard"

"Cut the bullshit woman, and don't ignore the question! You know what you did, so stop denying it"

The Narrator groaned and rolled his eyes as he listened to their bickering. **"Stop it, both of you already. You both sound like a bickering old couple" **

"...I don't think elderly couples even bicker to one another," Isaiah responded dryly.

"**Wait, you never seen an old couple argue before?" **The Narrator asked. **"Have you been living under a rock or something?"**

"Hey, having to constantly work to keep yourself alive, deprives you of learning things that you should be ok?"

"**Whatever you say, little Lord." **He took one last bite at his sandwich. **"By the way, you should go find your clothes, we can't have our future Underlord walking around like a fool now can we?"**

To reinforce The Narrator's point, a _suspicious _chill cold wind had happened to blow past Isaiah.

"Humph, very well then"

As Isaiah went about to locate his clothing, Radomira meanwhile was reconsidering her previous actions. Well, she is rethinking some things, to begin with.

"**Something on your mind, Radomira?"**

Radomira nodded in response. "I have come to re-evaluated a few things, thanks to this current situation"

"**And your answer...?" **

"...I will follow through with serving him, for now" she responded. "I can still overpower him however I can't drain him properly like before, thus I will wait till the right moment"

The Narrator couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"**Glad to see that you have come round...to some extent of course"**

* * *

**End**

Radomira is the first character from Kuroinu 2 to appear, and it shall remain so until this part, which I dub _**"Ascension"**_ concludes. Don't worry, they'll appear in the next part.

This story will have two parts;

_**Ascension **_will see the rise of Isaiah whilst _**Subjugation **_will see Isaiah conquering the whole of Eostia. (The continent. Just putting this here for anyone confused with you know, the naming and such)_**. **_

The Seventh Overlord; Resurgence will have to be placed on Hiatus for a while, as my proof-reader and friend is experiencing wifi troubles in his place. Also for some of my old stories as well; like Sith Reborn and Soviet Rising, I don't know what to do with them honestly. They sat there for too long. xD.

I was thinking of maybe doing a rewrite of _**The Last Light **_Warhammer 40k fanfic. Rewrite it from the bottom up. Still deciding, maybe hearing opinions from you guys can help with my decision making. xD

Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me! :)

**Next Update: ****Remnant-Of-The-World-That-Was**


	7. Chapter 5

**Honestly, I was expecting a flood of reviews for the last chapter, shocked I didn't get any and that's a big lol. **

**So I hope everyone is doing ok. Here right now? We might be going back to phase 2 of our Lockdown if people keep recklessly socialising and not keeping distance. It's only going to be a matter of time.**

**Without further ado, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_**A long week had passed since the events transpired between our little Underlord and his newly contracted worker; Radomira. **_

_**With the Demons now under his employment, the Underlord could finally at long last, completely restore the Dungeon. The resulting utilization of Demons has-**_

"_Can you NOT! _

"_But Isaiah~, I'm not doing anything harmful~!"_

"_Explain. This. Then!"_

"_Awh~ don't like me touching~"_

"_YES! Now stop!"_

**... livened things up here…**

**Anyways, with the Demons employed in hard-working and underpaid jobs, the little Underlord could at long last focus on his conquest of... Eostia!...**

**I'm saying the name right? Right?**

* * *

_The rain fell heavily upon him, as though it would go right through him. The darkened heavens showed no little mercy to the earthly things below. Rivers birthed and flowed from hills and fields, whilst pools rose from the ground. _

_Despite the relentlessness, he paid no heed to it, not to his surroundings, or his state of self, not even to the sound of his own hands tearing the muddied ground before him._

_His world spun upside down. Everything was but an unfocused blur. It was unclear and indefinite. His future is uncertain. _

_Crudely formed roods laid beside him…_

_With two well-wrapped bodies laid neatly beside them_

* * *

Slowly and reluctantly, Isaiah uncovered his face. Blinking before focusing his eyes. He dragged himself up from his discomposed bedding.

"**Good morning, little Underlord! Slept well?"**

Isaiah sighed. "And have you been watching me or something? A greeting instantly like that is too fast"

"**What do you mean? I'm not watching, besides, as the advisor to the Ultimate Evil, I am almost immediately aware whether you are active or not" **

Isaiah glared, not buying his bullshit.

"**It means I know you're awake but I'm not aware of what you are doing unless I'm there. Don't need to know what you were doing although you seem rather active in your sleep"**

"Humph, no way, wonder how you were able to know that"

"**Do you usually sleep like a restless lion or something like that, all the time?"**

"Why would you care, of all things" Isaiah murmured. "Not like you'd understand my circumstances"

"**Try me, and don't worry, I won't say something snarky or mean to you" **

"**I see…"**

"Yeah, now you know much about me. Happy now?"

"**Well, I would say that Heroes and Villains would have some form of tragic background to them. Bit of a cliche if you ask me. Yet, this means that you've experienced what being given the worst is like. Being the new Dark Lord means that absolute certainty that you never experience a bad ending again, only now that you make others experience their bad endings" **

"Humph, make others confront their bad endings…" Isaiah glanced up towards the ceiling. "Isn't that what all Rulers do? Use their power and influence to make the lives of others miserable? How cruel."

"**Yes, but that is who we are, except we did it better."**

"Once, did it better."

"**Exactly, which is why it is up to you to restore our lost reputation" **

Isaiah stared up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought before answering.

"The strong were always eating the weak, it is a saying that my grandfather once told me. It has always been like this, no matter who was in power. Kings, Queens, Dukes, Councils. No matter the name, it always is the same. The strong will always languish in their carousals, whilst the weak suffer in their shadow. I shall tolerate it no more.

I will rip the strong from their thrones, render their sovereignty into nothingness, and expose their sins to all. The Seven Shields, the Dark Queen, the Holy Church, and all others, I shall deliver nothing but righteous retribution to them"

"**You seek to destroy evil with evil, little Underlord?" **

"If evil is required to destroy the greater evil, then I shall embrace it. Call it a necessary evil"

* * *

**The throne room, an hour later**

"Can you not, be doing this to me?"

"Oh?" Radomira smirked sultrily, "Whatever do you mean~?"

Isaiah growled with frustration. Not even a minute in the room and the woman is somehow making him horny. The same thing she did when they first met, is happening to him all over again. He could barely hang on, only being kept sane by his anger, for just a little bit.

"**Radomira, I believe the boy means your aura is making him uncomfortable" **

Radomira gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that!"

Instantly, the intoxicating sexual aura that she exerted, was practically toned down a bit, yet it was enough for Isaiah to regain some self-control.

"I didn't know such a weak little human such as yourself is badly effected by my lust aura~ . My, how silly of poor old me"

"Wait, lust aura? Is that what you've been repressing me with?!"

"**Yes, that's the thing about high-class Demons like her. They possess a unique ability that's unique with their kind, for instance, for a high-class succubus it is to exhibit an intoxicating lustful aura that just makes you want to screw her, unfortunately, though I don't think it can be permanently turned off, just toned down a bit"**

"That explains my still hard groin right now" Isaiah sighed, adjusting himself in his seat.

Radomira smirked lustfully. "Awh, want me to make the pain go away~?"

"Fuck off, don't want you raping me to death again"

"Ahh don't worry, I won't bite….much~"

Isaiah rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, then toss me aside like disposable trash"

The succubus merely chuckled in amusement. He was not wrong on that part. In the end, humans are nothing more than food for her satisfaction.

"So, , what happens now?"

"**Well, I discussed that particular topic with the Ultimate Evil"**

"What has the Ultimate evil decreed?" Radomira asked.

"**We believe it is time, that as well as continuing to train Isaiah here, we would also begin expanding our territory" **

"Humph, finally" Isaiah sighed. "And I'd thought i'll be stuck down here for another few weeks"

"**Well no longer will be confined to below, now you shall begin your first steps in asserting your rule. This also serves as a good opportunity to both train you how to command your...workers, as well as look for more creatures to employ."**

"Wait, we're not settling with a Demon army?"

"**Can you call yourself the evil Underlord of all evil if you're not commanding other evil forces?"**

"I….suppose that makes some form of sense"

Radomira chuckles in amusement. "Doing things on the go, Narrator? How amusing your plan is. I suppose employing Monsters and the Undead isn't going to be difficult. However, I am still _uncertain _if our dear Isaiah is worthy of asserting himself as the Ultimate Evil's substitute"

"Wow, not even subtle with your dislike as the Ultimate Evil's second-hand man"

"**That role is still in possession of our last one" **The Narrator commented. **"You're the third-hand man"**

"Really?" Isaiah said in surprise. "Who was the second-hand man?"

"**Someone who once worked for us. Can't tell you who,** **maybe if you're progressing well I might tell you who"**

* * *

**END**


End file.
